


Bite

by Kairousels



Series: Moonrise [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jongin is still thirsty af in this, Knotting, M/M, Romance, Some angst, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, alphaxalpha, porn with lots and lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: Chanyeol has finally been able to get his wolf to accept Jongin and everything is perfect. But it is the days that Chanyeol catches the sad glint in Jongin's eyes that has him starting to doubt that.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: Moonrise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069031
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Moonrise. If you have not read that fic, I highly suggest doing so. A lot of what goes on in this story will make a lot more sense if you do! Also, don't be too worried about the angst tag. I promise it will not be too intense, but we learn more about Jongin's past in this sequel and how he and Chanyeol help him overcome everything that has happened to him. I hope you enjoy!

The breeze has a sharp, biting edge to it as it blows through the forest and rustles the fallen leaves. It blows through Chanyeol’s chocolate fur, but he hardly feels it. He focuses on the crunching of the leaves under his feet, thinking to himself how much he really loves this time of year.

He stops, looking around at the beautiful scenery. The trees are bare, only a few stubborn yellow leaves hanging on here and there. They mix with the numerous cedar trees that still showcase their deep green needles. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, his wolf feeling at ease at this moment.

Suddenly there is a flash of pale fur in the corner of his eye, heavy paws crunching the leaves below them loudly. There is an explosion of red and yellows a moment later as the other wolf runs straight into a large pile of leaves. 

Chanyeol slowly approaches the leaf pile, feeling a spark of irritation from his wolf at the fluffy white head that pops up from the leaves. Chanyeol, though, can’t help but feel fondness in his heart and Jongin gives him an excited look as he rolls around in the fallen leaves.

He takes in how much the other alpha stands out amongst them, seeing his pale fur emphasized against the leaves. He sees the very light patches of blonde in his coat shine in the sun as he twists and crunches the leaves under his massive form.

Jongin’s wolf makes a small yipping noise at Chanyeol, crawling over to him and licking his cheek once. Chanyeol’s wolf doesn’t let him respond, just staring down at Jongin and appearing unimpressed. 

Jongin’s wolf ignores his brooding figure, instead rubbing his back in the leaves like an excited puppy. Chanyeol’s heart feels so full seeing the other so happy.

The morning after their night together was absolutely wonderful. Chanyeol has slept next to Jongin through the night beforehand, but that time was different. When he woke up he felt Jongin’s gentle kisses on his throat, hands stroking patterns on his hip. He had already gone and caught Chanyeol some food while he was still sleeping the morning away, and Chanyeol loved how proud Jongin looked presenting the cooked rabbit to him.

Jongin was so attentive, especially when Chanyeol had been in too much pain to move. He massaged Chanyeol’s lower back over and over, pressing kisses to his nape as they spoke about anything and everything. Jongin gave him endless compliments, reveling in the bright red flush to Chanyeol’s ears. When Chanyeol had looked back at him, he just wore a smug smirk, bright honey eyes fixated solely on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol had soaked up every moment of attention from the other alpha, loving the way Jongin couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of him. Sometimes his wolf would show a flash of irritation when Jongin would purposefully push his buttons, just chuckling deeply behind Chanyeol in response. For the most part, though, Chanyeol’s wolf didn’t act up, even as they kissed deeply and felt each other. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t really say his wolf is alright with Jongin now, per say. The best way he could describe his wolf’s feelings towards Jongin is that he just tolerates his presence. No longer does he crave to dig his claws in Jongin’s throat, much to the other alpha’s disappointment. 

Jongin’s wolf on the other hand absolutely loves messing with Chanyeol’s. If he thought Jongin was just cheeky by nature, he quickly found out that the other’s wolf is even more so.

Now that Chanyeol’s aggression has died down a bit, they’re able to go for runs together in their wolf forms. Usually, Jongin will join him on his patrol, much like tonight, and while Chanyeol thoroughly enjoys being able to walk side by side with the other alpha, his wolf is mildly irritated every time.

Even now as Jongin rustles through the pile of leaves, his wolf just huffs and continues to walk on. Jongin is quick to leap up, jumping to his side and happily trotting beside him. Chanyeol looks at him, bumping him slightly despite the fact his wolf wants so badly to give Jongin the cold shoulder.

Never in his life has he felt that he and his wolf are two different beings until he met Jongin. And Chanyeol is surprised at just how  _ petty _ his wolf can be, but he loves seeing Jongin this happy so he ignores the urge to growl at Jongin to just  _ behave _ .

Jongin gets excited at the little push, jumping in front of Chanyeol and spreading his front paws in front of him. His head is lower now, looking up at Chanyeol with his fluffy white tail held high in the air and swishing back and forth. He looks like one of the pups from Chanyeol’s pack, ready to chase and play. His red eyes are usually so intimidating, but in this moment they look so soft and  _ excited _ .

Chanyeol finds himself cooing internally at the oversized wolf, even feeling a slight fondness coming from his own wolf. Jongin must smell it in his scent, suddenly jumping forward and then back again as if challenging Chanyeol.

Chanyeol assumes the same position, teeth bared playfully. That only makes Jongin’s tail wag even faster. 

Suddenly both of their ears standing tall on their heads flicker, a snapping twig nearby catching their attention. Chanyeol’s wolf is immediately on high alert, raising his body to listen carefully. There is an animalistic screech from behind one of the trees, piercing blue eyes emerging a moment later.

He and Jongin watch as the disfigured beast shows itself, large antlers sprouting from its human-like head. It is bare all over, limbs long and fingers spidery. Its claws are thick, curling from their length but Chanyeol knows from experience that they are razor sharp. The wendigo’s extended face ticks into a snarl as it crouches, uncaring about the two wolves in front of it. Every bump of its ribs and collar bones show through its paper-thin skin, and despite how frail this creature looks, Chanyeol is very aware of the power it holds.

It pounces, running straight for Chanyeol with an ear-piercing screech. Chanyeol is ready for it, growling and bracing himself.

But the wendigo barely makes it a few feet before Jongin flanks it from the side. 

Usually the strategy with these beings is to let them come to you, to tire them out so you can go for the kill because with their long limbs they are much more agile than a large, muscular alpha like himself. But Jongin. He wastes no time.

In fact, Chanyeol has never seen another wolf take down such a dangerous creature so quickly. Jongin’s wolf seems to be in protective mode, and Chanyeol’s heart leaps in his chest when he realizes he’s protecting  _ him _ . With the way the Wendigo tries over and over to crawl towards Chanyeol, Jongin's razor-sharp teeth dig into its flesh as he drags it a safe distance away.

Before Chanyeol can really even process any of it, Jongin rips the wendigo’s head from its shoulders, still growling and seething at the limp body in front of him. It’s as if he’s waiting for it to move again, and Chanyeol feels a sense of pride take over his entire being.

Alphas are known to protect. It’s in their nature, and will always be a piece of them. To see Jongin so quick to protect Chanyeol without hesitation seems to satisfy his wolf to no end, and Chanyeol knows he would be smiling like an idiot if he was in his human form. 

He carefully walks over to Jongin, who is still growling. His ears are flat against his head, chest heaving from his panting. He looks at Chanyeol for a moment, and Chanyeol doesn’t even hesitate to lick his cheek to distract him.

Jongin tenses at the feeling, seeming to calm down shortly after that. Especially when Chanyeol starts to press his muzzle to Jongin, rubbing it there. The other alpha gazes at him, both of them at equal heights in this form. Chanyeol takes in Jongin’s pretty pale fur, red eyes sparkling as he gets in the same position as Jongin was in earlier- paws spread and head low with his tail high in the air. 

Jongin’s fluffy ears stand on alert, his head tilting a little. Chanyeol inwardly smirks, giving him a long look.

‘ _ Catch me if you can _ ’.

Chanyeol suddenly takes off, inwardly laughing when he hears Jongin’s whine behind him. He hears those heavy paws chase after him, right on his tail as they weave through the cedar trees. Jongin nips at his hind legs, making him trip.

They both stumble and roll together, shifting back to their human forms. They end up on top of each other, a mess of limbs exposed to the cool, biting air. Jongin smiles down at him so brightly, expression borderline adoring.

“You’re fast,” he says, stroking Chanyeol’s ego.

“Not fast enough,” Chanyeol answers, hands resting on Jongin’s hips. Jongin smirks, leaning in so that their foreheads touch, lips barely brushing. Chanyeol can feel Jongin’s breath puff out over his lips, wanting so badly to just seal them together.

“Hmm.” Jongin looks down at him with sparkling eyes as he grins. “It’s cute that you think you could get away from me even if you actually tried.”

“You’re so cocky,” Chanyeol says, laughing. Jongin just strokes Chanyeol’s cheek, looking absolutely hypnotizing in this moment. Chanyeol feels his heart already thumping in his chest, but when he reaches out to press his palm to Jongin’s bare chest he feels that the other is in the same boat.

“You like cocky.”

“Sometimes,” Chanyeol teases.

“Especially when you’re getting  _ fucked _ .” Chanyeol can’t stop the red flash of his eyes, a small warning from his wolf to the other alpha. Jongin releases a breath of excitement, getting a shit-eating grin. “Ooh, puppy didn’t like that one.”

“Are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to make you?” Chanyeol says a tad bit impatient, undertone still playful. Jongin gives him a sly look, only pressing a small peck to his lips before pulling away. Chanyeol frowns a little, making the other alpha laugh.

“Poor baby wants more,” Jongin strokes his cheek, lips forming an exaggerated pout. “How sweet.”

Chanyeol’s eyes grow determined, knowing Jongin is purposefully egging him on, but falling right into his trap anyway. He goes to sit up, following Jongin’s mouth as he properly straddles Chanyeol’s waist. Jongin presses a strong hand to Chanyeol’s clavicle, pinning him down there and chuckling to himself.

“You’re going to stop me?” Chanyeol asks, voice smug.

Jongin’s grin turns to an amused smile, eyes becoming hooded. His eyes gleam with a challenge, succeeding is riling Chanyeol up.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Chanyeol cradles Jongin’s head in his hands, rolling them so he’s on top. He feels Jongin’s half-hard cock brush against him, and he grins. He doesn’t even give Jongin a chance to open his mouth, immediately leaning in and kissing him.

Chanyeol traces Jongin’s lower lip with his tongue, slipping through the seam of Jongin’s mouth. Jongin moans softly, their tongues brushing against each other languidly. Their eyes flutter closed, both of them pressing their naked bodies flush against each other. Chanyeol feels how cold Jongin’s body is against his as they feel each other, Jongin’s cold, wandering hands making him shiver.

They never once break their kiss, both of them too focused on the other that they hardly notice how the temperature has dropped around them. Chanyeol freezes, though, when he feels something as cold as ice land on his bare back. Jongin looks very affected when Chanyeol pulls away, the other’s honey brown eyes looking at him confusedly as if he’s wondering why the alpha stopped. 

Chanyeol blinks at another feeling of ice, another following the last.

They both look to the sky, eyes flitting around the small area they’re in and seeing little snowflakes against the cedar trees. Chanyeol and Jongin look to each other next, both of them finding themselves smiling. They giggle softly at nothing, Chanyeol rolling off of him and laying on his back beside the other alpha. He sighs happily, looking up at the now grey sky and the tiny pieces of snow falling here and there. 

Jongin closes his eyes, and Chanyeol turns his head to watch him. They both start to shiver, their bodies usually able to accommodate them to any kind of weather, but they’ve been outside for entirely too long. Chanyeol finds himself feeling so warm the longer he stares at Jongin, though, and for now, that is enough for him.

Jongin’s long, dark eyelashes flutter against his skin, his plump lips pursed. The longer pieces of his hair splay against his shaved sides and the dried leaves underneath them. He absolutely glows in this moment, and Chanyeol feels like the air has been stolen from his lungs. He hardly thinks about his next words, completely starstruck.

“I want to take you somewhere,” Chanyeol starts, heart skipping a beat when Jongin’s pretty lashes flutter again until they open. Jongin’s eyes flit to him, gaze deep and curious. “As a surprise.”

Jongin doesn’t say anything at first, looking down at Chanyeol’s hands that are now intertwining with his own. “A surprise?”

“Please?” Chanyeol looks at him sincerely, and the longer he does, the more he wishes Jongin would just say  _ yes _ . 

The other alpha looks at him for a few moments, and Chanyeol feels excitement fill him the moment Jongin smiles. It’s one of Chanyeol’s favorite smiles too, the one where Jongin’s eyes crinkle up and his dimples show.

“Of course, puppy.” Jongin sits up then, getting a playful glint to his eyes. “But only if you let me do something I’ve wanted to do since the moment we met.”

Chanyeol already feels his ears burning at the look on the other’s face, but he doesn’t even hesitate to nod. He feels his wolf cause a wary feeling to settle in his gut, but he pushes it away for now. He’s just so excited that Jongin actually said yes.

Jongin grins at him, standing up. He puts out his hand, Chanyeol not even hesitating to take it. Jongin wraps his arms around Chanyeol's naked waist, tilting his head up at the other alpha. His eyes rake down Chanyeol’s body, and the other can’t stop the shiver that courses through him. Jongin immediately notices, pulling him closer as if to keep warm.

“Bring me to your hut,” Jongin drawls, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s breath hitches at the suggestion. “I don’t think you’ll want me to do this in the cold.”

Chanyeol’s mouth opens and closes, much to Jongin’s amusement. The other alpha has  _ never _ asked to come to Chanyeol’s hut. As much as Chanyeol always wanted him to come, he knew this is a huge step for wolves in their particular situation. Usually, he would have to request permission from Joohyun before bringing an unknown wolf into their pack grounds. Even if she said yes, Chanyeol bringing an outsider to his  _ hut _ of all places usually insinuates a lot more than just a good roll in the sheets. 

Bringing an outsider into your own home means you’re preparing to have them enter the pack. 

Chanyeol’s heart goes into overdrive in that moment, trying to calm his racing thoughts down. He nods, trying not to smile too much. He knows Jongin probably isn’t asking for that yet, but the aspect of having Jongin in his home surrounded by his scent has even his wolf absolutely thrilled. 

Jongin laughs at the gleam in his eyes, ruffling his hair and caressing the shell of Chanyeol’s ear. “Lead the way pup.”

The entire walk there is spent with Jongin’s hand in his own. Jongin is very  _ very _ touchy and Chanyeol wants nothing more than to slam the other alpha into the nearest tree and kiss him silly. But for the sake of both of them not getting hypothermia from the falling snow around them, he trudges on.

Jongin keeps reaching down to squeeze Chanyeol’s bare ass. He whispers words that make Chanyeol feel impossibly warm despite the snow starting to stick to the ground beneath his feet. Chanyeol growls at him playfully, making Jongin giggle beside him. 

Chanyeol’s heart melts at the sound, thinking that he could listen to the other’s laugh for the rest of his life.

They approach the pack’s territory, and come across others who were on patrol too. They hardly spare them a glance, knowing Chanyeol was supposed to be off duty soon anyway. Jongin watches everyone carefully, but not once stops touching Chanyeol even as they walk toward his hut.

“You think they know I’m going to fuck you?” Jongin whispers smugly, deft fingers making their way from Chanyeol’s hips and to his chest as he walks behind the other alpha. Chanyeol shivers when Jongin’s thumb brushes over his nipples in a gentle, teasing caress.

He looks behind him sternly, eyes flashing red. 

“Keep that up and I’ll fuck  _ you  _ in front of them instead.”

“Ooh, puppy really  _ is  _ biting back today.” Jongin snickers, eyes sparkling when they finally reach the front of Chanyeol’s hut. He’s quick to let them in, the warmth of his hut making them both sigh in content.

Jongin looks up at him as they stand in the small entrance, lips parted prettily and cheeks a rosy color from the cool breeze. Chanyeol spots flakes of snow that have landed on the soft strands of Jongin’s hair, and just the sight alone has him smiling fondly.

Jongin’s eyes change then as Chanyeol gently reaches up to brush them out of his hair. His expression softens as Chanyeol smooths down the other’s bangs, fingers gently caressing Jongin’s cheek afterward.

“All pretty again,” Chanyeol whispers, chest feeling so light and airy when Jongin beams up at him.

It is quiet between them as they just look at each other, Chanyeol taking in every inch of Jongin standing before him. The atmosphere is soft, comforting, and Chanyeol feels his heart clenching when Jongin tilts his head. 

He’s so beautiful, scars and all. Chanyeol’s fingers stroke down Jongin’s bare collarbones, eyes flitting down to Jongin’s pretty cock on display for only half a second. He hears a huff of a laugh from the alpha in front of him.

“Want to touch?”

Jongin has a smug grin when Chanyeol looks back up at him. He sighs, rolling his eyes at Jongin’s snicker. “Why are you like this?”

“Oh come now. Where did my sexually frustrated puppy go?” Jongin steps closer, warm palms splayed out on Chanyeol’s bare chest. He tilts his head up, eyes hooded as he smirks lightly. “You were so desperate to be fucked before.”

Chanyeol’s breath hitches when Jongin licks along his jawline, like a predator tasting its prey. It’s then that Chanyeol feels the wall of his hut against his back, Jongin pinning him to it and showing his pointed teeth.

Chanyeol has noticed when Jongin  _ really  _ wants him, the other alpha’s wolf seems to make him begin to shift. Usually, it doesn’t go any farther than Jongin’s teeth sharpening, and his nails growing enough to be like claws, his eyes glowing a steady red too. Chanyeol has never known this to be common in alphas unless it is closer to the full moon, but Jongin seems to be different. And,  _ fuck _ , Chanyeol hates how much it turns him on.

“And look who’s desperate now?” Chanyeol says, thumb swiping against Jongin’s bottom lip and lightly brushing against his sharp canine. “What’s got you so riled up?”

Jongin growls, nipping at Chanyeol’s finger until he removes it. Jongin’s irises are swimming in red, blazing like a wildfire. He presses open-mouthed kisses to Chanyeol’s throat, nipping at his ear and pressing his lips to the shell. 

“You promised I could do this to you,” Jongin says roughly, hands resting on Chanyeol’s hips. Chanyeol’s breath hitches as he feels the other’s nails dig into his skin. Jongin looks absolutely ready to devour him. “Let me…”

Normally Chanyeol would fight back a little, bicker with Jongin and then perhaps attempt to get the upper hand, but something in the way Jongin’s scent is practically screaming at him to submit has him feeling woozy. He wants to be good, and even his wolf is curious what has Jongin walking on such a thin line, ready to pounce at any given moment. When he glances between them, Chanyeol sees Jongin’s cock is half hard again, and the smell of the other’s arousal makes him dizzy. 

Chanyeol swallows harshly, but finds himself crashing their lips together not even a moment later. Jongin moans against his mouth, Chanyeol swallowing it as he pushes the other alpha roughly against the wall. Jongin’s claw-like nails dig into his back in response, a deep, practiced growl rumbling in his throat as Chanyeol sucks on his tongue lewdly.

Chanyeol hardly has time to process Jongin flipping their positions, shoving Chanyeol into the wall instead. Chanyeol’s head bounces lightly against it, making him feel a bit dazed at the rough treatment. Before he can growl and try to put Jongin in his place, Jongin is nipping and biting harshly at his neck. Chanyeol is stunned by the other’s sharp canines digging into the flesh of his throat, biting hard enough to puncture and bruise. He gasps, holding onto Jongin to keep his balance as his knees almost buckle. When he looks down at Jongin, he sees a bit of his own blood on the alpha’s lips, and he can’t stop the shiver the courses through him at the wild look in the other alpha’s eyes.

His cock swells, vision going a little hazy as his blood rushes south too quickly. Jongin takes notice of the way Chanyeol’s cock jerks a few times, grinning widely and putting his sharp, bloodied canines on display.

He looks like a wolf gone rabid at this moment, and if Chanyeol has felt like prey beneath Jongin’s dark gaze before, it can’t even compare to now. He looks ready to absolutely  _ devour him _ .

“Puppy likes being bitten,” Jongin says, voice deeper than usual, as if he’s growling through his words. “How about being  _ eaten _ ?”

Chanyeol pants lightly, tongue-tied and so unbelievably turned on. His arms shakily settle on Jongin’s shoulders, tangling his fingers in Jongin’s hair and lightly pulling. He swallows harshly, feeling dizzy from his arousal spiking. Jongin’s nostrils flare, and the snarl he releases has Chanyeol submitting to him the moment their lips crash together.

Jongin roughly leads the kiss, licking into Chanyeol’s mouth as his hands move down from Chanyeol’s waist. It’s like a trail of heat that has Chanyeol’s body temperature spiking, especially when the other’s claw-like nails dig into his bare ass. Chanyeol’s cock jerks between them as Jongin presses their bodies flush against each other.

He can’t breathe. Jongin won’t let him catch his breath. Not with the way he kisses him like a starved man. 

Chanyeol grips onto Jongin’s strong biceps as one of the other alpha’s hands slide down Chanyeol’s thigh and lifts it. He tries to control the small noises he’s making, but he can’t help the moan he releases when Jongin uses the new angle to press their hips together. Their stiff cocks brush as Jongin ruts against him messily as he swallows his moans, not once breaking their messy kiss.

There isn’t even much pleasure offered from the angle, but Chanyeol feels his mind turning to mush with how  _ desperate _ Jongin is becoming just to feel Chanyeol’s body properly. 

Jongin breaks the kiss, only pulling away far enough to press their foreheads together. Jongin’s sharp gaze takes in Chanyeol’s chest is heaving, grinning up at him. Their combined saliva runs down their chins, and Jongin lewdly licks up Chanyeol’s chin, making the other alpha shiver.

“I want you on your hands and knees for me,” Jongin growls. His hand on Chanyeol’s ass moves, and the alpha tenses when one of Jongin’s fingers brush against his entrance.

Chanyeol’s wolf doesn’t like that, even now as Chanyeol is stuck in such a vulnerable and submissive state. He can’t stop the way his eyes flash in warning at Jongin, instincts wanting to put up a fight even if Chanyeol is too far gone in wanting Jongin to fuck him until sunrise right now.

Jongin, though, seems to be at the very end of his rope.

Jongin’s hand wraps around Chanyeol’s throat as he growls, the other dragging him by the waist until he is able to bring him to Chanyeol’s bed. Chanyeol barely has time to think when Jongin pushes him down to his knees, suddenly face to face with Jongin’s hard, leaking cock.

Chanyeol instantly feels his mind turn to mush, mouth watering at the sight of the pretty precome pearling at the slit. He opens his mouth, leaning forward and licking it clean. He relishes in the way Jongin’s cock twitches, another pearl of precome forming there in no time. Chanyeol is entranced, about to lean forward again but Jongin grips his chin in his hands, lightly squeezing and making Chanyeol’s cheeks scrunch up. He looks up at Jongin with big puppy eyes, not usually one to beg in any way but he wants this. It’s been so long since Chanyeol has been able to taste his cock and turn him into a moaning mess.

Jongin's chest is heaving too, breaths shaky. He grits his teeth. “I said,  _ on your hands and knees _ .”

The other alpha forces Chanyeol onto his stomach, and Chanyeol shakily tries to be obedient and raises his hips to present properly. His head ticks as he growls, burying his face in the covers and fisting them as he trembles. He keeps the position though, despite the way that his wolf  _ hates  _ it.

Chanyeol’s toes curl at the adrenaline running through his system now, always getting a high from pushing down his instincts like this to please Jongin. Jongin releases a satisfying noise, deep in his throat.

Chanyeol cranes his head to look back at the other alpha, a deep flush making its way onto his cheeks and down his neck at the way Jongin stares down at him like food. Jongin’s sharp, red gaze flits to Chanyeol’s glazed eyes, and the other alpha bares his teeth.

The longer he just sits there behind Chanyeol’s body, the more embarrassment and absolute need courses through Chanyeol’s veins. He wants to be touched again. He wants to be slammed into the wall and kissed senseless again. He wants to be  _ bitten _ again.

Jongin’s calculating gaze takes in his form, seeming to notice him trembling like a leaf. He hovers over Chanyeol, pressing their hips together. Chanyeol sighs in satisfaction when he feels Jongin’s hard cock settled between his ass cheeks. He presses back to add pressure, unable to stop the small, fucked out smile that crosses his lips when Jongin groans above him.

Chanyeol feels a nip at his ear, Jongin’s tongue caressing there a moment later.

“Good puppy,” he whispers, and Chanyeol feels as if he melts as Jongin mouths down his spine. 

It feels like fire brushing against his skin with each kiss and caress down his body, Chanyeol unable to keep from squirming from the sensation. His bangs are already matted against his forehead from sweat, and he once again is left unable to breathe.

Chanyeol’s eyes are impossibly wide when he feels Jongin’s warm breath on his entrance.

“Jongin w-wait-” Chanyeol’s breath hitches when the other alpha’s wet tongue flattens against his taint, body tense. There is a deep chuckle behind him, and Chanyeol blushes bright red at the embarrassing squeak he releases when Jongin’s tongue presses  _ into him _ . 

Chanyeol presses his thighs together, breathing out harshly through his nose. Jongin struggles to push his thighs apart again, but eventually succeeds. He laps at Chanyeol’s entrance like a starved man, growling when Chanyeol becomes too sensitive and tries to crawl away.

Jongin pins him then, Chanyeol looking back and catching the other’s firm gaze as he tilts his head and licks at Chanyeol’s hole. His tongue gives little thrusts inside of him, and soon Chanyeol feels Jongin’s finger slide in next to it. It’s slick, and enters him easily as Jongin coats him with his saliva.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol mumbles, shoving his face in the blankets below him.

“Relax for me,” Jongin whispers. “You’re too tight for more.”

Chanyeol shifts a little, trying to relax but he feels wound too tight. Jongin reaches between Chanyeol’s legs to wrap his warm palm around Chanyeol’s cock. He gives a few flicks of his wrist and Chanyeol instantly melts at the friction. Not even a moment later, Jongin adds a second finger. 

“There you go puppy,” Jongin sighs, nuzzling the curve of Chanyeol’s ass. He leans in again, pressing open mouth kisses to Chanyeol’s taint, nipping there. Chanyeol gasps loudly, body tensing when Jongin curves his fingers in just the right way inside of him.

“J-Jongin!” 

The vibrations of the other alpha’s hum makes him shiver, feeling the other’s lips pull into a stupid smug grin. Chanyeol’s thighs visibly tremble when Jongin adds his tongue inside of him again, tongue curling while he crooks his fingers over and over.

He takes his time with him, sometimes pulling out his fingers just to nip at Chanyeol’s rim just to hear the whines Chanyeol makes. It feels  _ really _ good. And Chanyeol shoves his face in his pillow when he catches Jongin’s interest, the other alpha only using his tongue now.

Chanyeol trembles like a leaf, his cock bobbing between his legs when Jongin licks a thick stripe between his cheeks. “J-Jongin. Fuck.”

“Poor baby likes being eaten, I see.” 

Chanyeol lifts his head, uncaring of how wrecked he looks just from this. His cheeks are rosy, eyes glassy, as he looks back at Jongin. Jongin gives him a toothy grin, dipping down to curl his tongue into him again. Chanyeol can’t stop the moan that rips from his throat when Jongin lewdly swirls his tongue around the outside of his entrance, giving little thrusts when he pushes it back inside him once again.

The pleasure is not as intense as when Jongin is fucking him, but Chanyeol is so turned on he can hardly see straight. He doesn’t even notice that his knot has swollen, his senses all over the place from their pheromones mixing heavily in the air. All Jongin has to do is bite down on Chanyeol’s ass cheek while thrusting his fingers inside him, and Chanyeol sees white.

He surprises himself with how hard he comes, body tensing up and spasming a little as his cock spurts ropes of white onto the bed underneath him. His ears are ringing, and its hard to keep his eyes open, but somewhere behind him, he thinks he hears Jongin curse.

“ _ Fuck _ , Chanyeol.” Chanyeol feels Jongin’s hands on him, his touch much more gentle than before. He strokes up and down Chanyeol’s back as Chanyeol catches his breath. Chanyeol no longer feels as winded as he did before, relishing in the comfort from his alpha. “You alright pup?”

Chanyeol dazedly sits up, shivering at the wet feeling of Jongin’s saliva still between his legs. Jongin sits beside him, and it’s then that he’s able to look at Jongin properly. The other alpha still looks like a wolf gone mad, pupils blown and eyes glowing red. His teeth are still sharp, and his chest is visibly rising and falling. He’s still eyeing Chanyeol like he’s prey, but the gentle touch to Chanyeol’s cheek lets him know that Jongin hasn’t totally given to his instincts.

“I’m okay,” Chanyeol says, voice hoarse. He leans up against Jongin’s side, nuzzling his neck and letting his hand travel to Jongin’s lap so his fingers can wrap around Jongin’s stiff cock. The alpha gives a small growl, but noses Chanyeol’s cheek and sighs at the relief his hand is giving him.

“Did you like it?”

Chanyeol hums, focusing his fingers on the other’s fat cockhead. “I liked it a lot. I’ve never had anyone do it to me before.”

There is a low, satisfied rumble in Jongin’s chest. Suddenly, Jongin’s hand grasps Chanyeol’s wrist to stop his movements. Chanyeol gives the alpha a questioning look, but Jongin has that same expression he wore on his face when they first stumbled into Chanyeol’s hut.

“Let me do it again… Please, Chanyeol.  _ Please _ .” Jongin’s voice has a growl to it, and Chanyeol’s breath hitches. 

“Anything you want, Jongin,” he says, voice breathless but fond. Chanyeol is about to get on his hands and knees again, but Jongin has other plans. The alpha is quick to lay down, dragging Chanyeol ontop of him and forcing him to straddle his face. Chanyeol blushes to the roots of his hair, facing Jongin’s jerking cock as he doesn’t hesitate to eat him out again.

Chanyeol’s eyes roll back, thighs shaking as he arches his back a little. He moves his hips. Earning a playful growl from Jongin, and Chanyeol collapses when Jongin thrusts his little wet tongue inside of him. 

When Chanyeol opens his eyes to come face to face with Jongin’s leaking cock and half swollen knot. He releases a small noise, opening his mouth and extending his tongue to lick up Jongin’s cock. Chanyeol brings it into his mouth, finding comfort in how heavy it is on his tongue. 

Chanyeol isn’t sure how long the two of them taste each other like this, but eventually Jongin comes down Chanyeol’s throat, his knot against his lips. Chanyeol is hardly conscious, feeling drugged from the whole experience. Jongin seems to be the same, neither of them really saying anything as they hold each other in their arms. Jongin grooms Chanyeol, licking his neck over and over all while giving him sweet, languid kisses that pull smiles from both of them.

Jongin softly bumps his nose against Chanyeol’s.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I first met you.”

“You have to let me try it on you next.” 

Jongin giggles at how eager he sounds, cuddling into Chanyeol’s chest and letting the alpha securely wrap his arms around him. “I’d like that a lot, Chanyeol.”

A part of Chanyeol thought Jongin would tease him, or even play coy about it. Strangely enough, he seems genuine, and Chanyeol’s heart feels full at the content sigh Jongin releases. Chanyeol nuzzles Jongin’s hair, bringing one of his other blankets to drape over them both and kicking the soiled one aside. Jongin melts against him, closing his eyes and smiling.

‘Precious’ is all Chanyeol can think as he listens to Jongin’s breath slowly even out.

What they have is truly precious.


End file.
